<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silva by taxingninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482802">Silva</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingninja/pseuds/taxingninja'>taxingninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Raro [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF, Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chemistry Read, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Rafael is in way over his head, Ronen is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingninja/pseuds/taxingninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ronen Rubinstein gets the news that he has yet another newbie coming in for the chemistry reading, he’s ready to give up on ever finding the right Carlos Reyes. But the man who walks through the door is more than what he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Silva/Ronen Rubinstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Raro [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I never expected that this would be my first fic, but thanks to the craziness that desti and myself managed to hype ourselves into on the Buddie Discord server, this happened. I blame the ridiculous cuteness that is Rafael &amp; Ronen, slaying me ded everyday.</p><p>This is Roro's POV, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/">destimushi</a> did Rafa's POV!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ronen stares at the piece of tissue in front of him and the strong hand holding it. </p><p><em> What am I supposed to be doing again? Oh fuck, the scene, right, the scene. </em> </p><p>He’s been over this so many times, and everyone who came in before this Silva guy just didn’t cut it. However, something is <em> different </em> today—a good kind of <em> different </em>.</p><p>He recalls that text message his casting director sent him:<br/>
<br/>
<em> Rafael Silva. Brazilian. Not too famous. Has some decent acting experience under his belt. 6 feet tall. Definitely a looker and seems perfect for the role of Carlos. Be here at 9 for the chemistry read. Don’t be late! :) </em></p><p>His director was right—Silva is definitely a looker, and yet after that first handshake, something felt strange. Immediately familiar, definitely warm and intensely electric. But Ronen pushes those thoughts out of his mind. He’s a professional and he’s here to do a read. They need to cast a Carlos Reyes soon or production’s going to get delayed.</p><p>He focuses back on Silva, surprised by the intense gaze that’s fixed on him. His insides tingle and he squirms. Ronen doesn’t back down as he stares right back, and suddenly something gives—a connection occurs; something he hasn't felt in all the other reads. </p><p>As Silva’s hand touches his face, electricity jolts throughout his entire body. </p><p><em> What is happening right now? </em> </p><p>His mouth is instantly dry and he licks his lips involuntarily. Ronen allows the feeling to pass as Silva thumbs the corner of his lips, gently brushing away the imaginary dried blood that’s supposed to be there in this scene.</p><p><em> God, I want this man so much right now. </em> </p><p>Ronen’s internal panic skyrockets as he becomes aware of his thoughts, but he keeps his face composed. He is a professional after all. The tension between them is a mix of so many things: an amalgamation so thick you could cut it with a knife. And for the briefest of moments, Ronen thinks he sees a glint of <em> something </em> in Silva’s dark, soulful eyes.</p><p>“Cut,” the casting director calls. “Fantastic work, guys. Just one more scene and we can wrap things up.”</p><p>Ronen is so rudely snapped back into reality his instincts take over. “We killed it Rafa,” he blurts, awkwardly smiling at the same time. </p><p>
  <em> What. The. Fuck. Did I just say?  </em>
</p><p>Ronen has no idea why he said what he said. Instead, he turns to grab his script and pretends to revise his lines for the next scene. He doesn’t hear what Rafael is saying—something about being fantastic. He tries to look focussed, concentrating on his lines as he bites down on his thumb to calm himself.</p><p>“We’ll take five, then come back and continue,” the casting director tells the room then strolls out, his nose buried in his notes. </p><p>Ronen is furiously processing what just happened. He doesn’t need to revise his lines. He’s done this a million times. He just needs some way to step back and think. Is it all in his head? The electricity? The <em> chemistry </em> of it all? He chuckles internally at his little pun as he looks at his script. He knows he had stupidly crossed, God knows, how many professional and social lines with Rafael with that blunder. <em> Rafa </em> ...but it <em> did </em> feel pretty good saying it out loud. </p><p>Ronen ventures a look at Rafael, smiling as he does so. To his surprise, the other man is already looking at him. Ronen arches an eyebrow and points to the script in Rafael’s hand, asking wordlessly if he’s done memorizing his lines for the next scene. He sniggers as realization dawns on Rafael, and the snigger turns into a little smile as he watches Rafael flip through his script frantically.</p><p><em> He’s adorable when he panics like that. </em> </p><p>Ronen turns his attention back to the pages in front of him, smiling contently at their little exchange. He can’t wait for the next read since it’s going to be a date between their characters.</p><p>A sudden movement followed by the door slamming shut shakes Ronen from his thoughts. Rafael has left the room. In quite a hurry too, it seems. Ronen frowns. </p><p><em> I better go check on him. </em> </p><p>Ronen sets his script aside and follows Rafael. He sees him enter the bathroom and quickens, determination, concern, and curiosity surging through his body. He has no idea why he’s feeling this way, but he doesn’t have the time to question himself right now. He just knows that he wants to make sure Rafael is okay.</p><p>Rafael is standing in front of the sink, eyes closed as he splashes water on his face. He doesn’t seem to notice that Ronen followed him into the bathroom. Ronen patiently waits for Rafael to collect himself, whilst at the same time wondering what he’s doing standing in this bathroom with this beautiful man who has been making him feel so many things all morning. He takes a deep breath, then another.</p><p><em>What in the world am I doing here? Is this even okay? Ronen Rubinstein does not</em> <em>behave like this. He never behaves like this. This is so not professional. But I’ve never felt this way before.  There’s definitely something there right? Between us? I owe it to myself to give it a chance...right?</em></p><p>But there’s no time for Ronen to get a handle on all this as Rafael opens his eyes and notices his presence.</p><p>
  <em> Argh...fuck it. </em>
</p><p>Ronen moves quickly towards Rafael, startling him and pushing him back into the sink. In an instant, they are standing within a hair’s breadth of one another. Ronen sucks in a shallow breath as Rafael steadies himself on the sink.</p><p>“I didn’t imagine it, did I?” Ronen asks, his voice low and husky.</p><p>Rafael doesn’t reply and swallows, his Adam’s apple trembling slightly. Ronen pushes even closer, placing both of his hands on the sink, his arms on either side of Rafael’s hips, trapping him.</p><p>“Tell me I imagined it and I’ll leave,” Ronen tries again, his courage and determination waning. Fear and anxiety laze near the entrance to his heart, waiting for an opportunity to occupy it. The seconds seem to stretch into eternity as the tension and the silence continue their strange dance around them.</p><p>All of a sudden, warm lips press against his own, and the hair’s breadth of space between them vanishes as if it was never there. Ronen closes his eyes and allows himself to sink into the kiss. A kiss that is gentle, urgent, anxious, and curious all at the same time. Courage and determination welcome a new member, hope, into his heart, and he feels his fear and anxiety fade into nothing. He can’t believe this is happening right now. </p><p>A tiny, muffled moan escapes Ronen’s lips, and he finds himself wanting more. He licks Rafael’s lips, requesting entry, and the man obliges. Their tongues greet each other with curiosity and mirth. </p><p>And <em> desire </em>. </p><p>Ronen feels Rafael’s hands move up his back, his body appreciating and enjoying the contact. When those hands finally reach his head, he almost loses it as he relishes the touch of those strong fingers through his locks. Rafael tugs on his hair, lost in his own desire for Ronen, but not so hard as to cause any pain.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, so he likes it a little rough. </em>
</p><p>Ronen makes a mental note as he dives deeper into the kiss. He is already at half-mast. Suddenly, his mischievous streak rears its head and he tries something. He presses himself fully into Rafael, aligning the full lengths of their torsos and groins together, wanting to make sure Rafael knows the effect he has on him, and rolls his hips.</p><p>“Fuck,” Rafael gasps. </p><p><em> Success! </em> </p><p>Ronen always turns cheeky when he starts to feel comfortable around someone, and whatever is happening right now certainly qualifies as more than just <em> comfortable </em>.</p><p>“So, I didn’t imagine it, then?” Ronen smirks the question out at Rafael.</p><p>Rafael huffs out a chuckle and rakes a shaky hand through his hair. “No, you definitely <em> did not </em>imagine it.”</p><p>For some reason, that response makes Ronen’s heart sing and do a dorky dance inside his chest. He wants to do more with this extremely attractive man in front of him, but despite how turned on he is right now, they still have a chemistry read to complete.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I think we better get back to the reading,” Ronen says with a sly smile that does nothing to hide his arousal.. He leans in to give Rafael a kiss on the cheek and leaves.</p><p>
  <em> Okay...so all that really just happened. </em>
</p><p>Ronen is over the moon, but he reminds himself that there’s more time to get to know Rafael after.</p><p>
  <em> Oh crap, I better ask him if he’s okay with me calling him Rafa earlier, too.  </em>
</p><p>Ronen makes another mental note as he opens the studio door and greets his casting director with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>